


We'll find a way.

by Harris_and_the_lions (orphan_account)



Category: USWNT - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Harris_and_the_lions
Summary: ;)





	1. Chapter 1

You love it. Even when your pa made you wake up bright and early to feed the pigs and chickens you loved it. You're southern. You've lived in Texas for most of your life and you never want to leave. The only thing that bothers you is the amount of judgmental people there is. You're gay. Your parents know you're gay. They're fine with it, but the town isn't. You're now 22 and you want to get your own chunk of land and get your farm going. But it's not as easy as you thought. "You feed the pigs yet?" it was Monday morning. "Yes, you know I did. Y'all the ones sleeping in while I'm out here feeding your dinner" I joked. "Well you want your own place and land. This is what you gotta do. You're by yourself little one" pa said to me. I looked at him. "You think I can do it?" I asked. This time serious. He paused and looked at me for a good minute. "Ashlyn you're a strong woman. Both physically and mentally. Don't think cause I do this and you grew up like this that this is what you gotta do! Look somewhere else. Maybe move states. Get yourself a ranch. A nice one". He's right. And I've thought about it. "I guess I'll look for a good amount of land in California or maybe Nashville. I've seen nice places in Cali." I tell him. And the truth is that that's always been my dream. To have a beautiful ranch and raise children with an amazing wife. "I'm proud of you kiddo. Now grab your stuff and go get cleaned up. Your mom made a special breakfast for us."  
\----------

"Ladies! Ladies!" Coach yelled. The chatting stoped and all eyes redirected to the front of the bus. "So you guys know this isn't a normal camp. No weights, no soccer, and no game day. I think everyone knows that it's been rough and there's a lot of tension right now. So, as a month long bonding exercise we've arranged a visit to one of the best farms in Texas. It's not big, but the people who run it are very kind and the pruducts really are like home made meals and foods. You'll be doing everything they do and you'll help each other out. You will all sleep in the same place and ride pick up trucks. So get your cowboy hats ready, cause we're going country!" Coach said. 

"Well this should be interesting." Ali said. "What kriegy? You're not exited to maybe meet a hot cowgirl with big muscles and cowboy boots?" Tobin laughed. "Well I wouldn't be opposed to that." I joked. And no she really wouldn't.


	2. The most beautiful.

"Ashlyn go and clean up the guest house" mama said. I looked at her. "Why? Are people coming over?" It was rare. Normally only family came over for Christmas and maybe thanks giving. "Yes. More like 24 people are coming over, a team. You know the soccer team." You looked at her a bit confused, but went ahead and cleaned out the guest house. It's really big, but you're not sure 24 people can fit in it. "Pa?" He turned around and looked at me. "Why are they coming to stay with us? And for how long?" He gave me a sack of dried corn to put on the four wheeler. "They're coach said it was some kind of bonding thing. You know them city girl, can't keep their mouth shut even bout their own sister! And they'll be joining us for a month or so." You started the motor and got on your bike. "Alright then, when they get here?" You asked. "In about 30 minutes. So go finish up and get back." Pa ordered. You drove away thinking bout how horrible it's gonna be. 24 city girls?! In my farm?! For a month?! Hell no!   
"Bonding exercise....that's real dumb. Good thing they good with their feet." Ashlyn mumbled

\-------  
You've been asleep for a good 45 minutes when you hear a series of groans and wake ups. "Looks like we're here kriegs. You ready?" Hao asks. "I guess so.." you grab your stuff and make your way off the bus. Once your off your coach leads the group over to a man and what looks to be his wife. "Ok ladies...so this is Mr. and Mrs. Harris, the owners of this lovely farm." They seem really nice. Big smiles and hand shakes prove you right. "Well then...so as your coach said, I'm Mr. Harris and this is my wife. So we should start off with the rule-" a loud motor interrupts the man. You look up to see one of the most beautiful woman you've ever seen. She's tall and muscular, very muscular. She has amazing tattoos on both her arms and short brown hair that looks incredibly soft. Her smile is big and a cute dimple makes an appearance. "Oh ash- ladies! This is my wonderful daughter, Ashlyn. She'll help you out with anything you need, right ash?" She looks up at you, apparently noticing your stare fest. "Of course." She says looking straight at you. "Great! Well why don't you go finish up and get cleaned up, ok?" The man tells her. "Sure thing, nice to meet you all." She smiles and waves and your heart takes another hit. "Take a picture, it lasts longer." Alex Morgan teased. You look to your right where HAO, Alex, Tobin, and Whit look at you with a knowing smile. "Oh whatever!" You smile and blush. You're in trouble, you think.


	3. Hey.

"Ok, SO all of you are going to share the guest house. There's three rooms for the coaching staff and the rest of you will share the main room. There's a door separating it from the rest of the house so you should be fine privacy wise. All meals are served in our house. We'll have the occasional bonfire so you guys can join us and hang out. It gets really cold out here so wear jackets. The four wheelers or ATVs can be used, but only if you're with Ashlyn or one of us. Anyway, that's about it and like I said Ashlyn will help you out with everything. But it's hard to find her because she works all over the place, but your best bet is the gym or her own small house up over the hill and the trees back there." Mr. Harris explained. After the long talk all the players grabbed their stuff and made their way over to the guest house. "I'm actually really exited for this now." Tobin said out loud. "I think I am too." Ali said. HAO turned and smirked at her. "You're exited because you found yourself your future wife." Ali laughs, denying her comment, but the truth is that she might have a point. "What makes you say that?" She looks at you like her like she just grew three heads. "Well first of all, she's exactly your type. Moscular, tall, really good looking, kind, but can get it in the bedroom." Hao said. "How do you know she's good in the bedroom?!" Ali laughed. "Oh come on ali! Even I can tell!" Alex said. "Well I'm not gonna argue that." They all laughed at her, but stopped when they heard a knock. "You ladies need anything?" Ashlyn asked. Almost everyone turned and smirked at you. "Actually yes, can you help me get that box out of the way?" HAO asked. "Yeah sure thing." Ashlyn walked over and started to lift, but was stopped by a hand on her arm. "How about you do this shirtless so our friend over there can really make her choice." She joked. Ashlyn looked back at you, obviously knowing that was a joke. But she turned and smirked at HAO. "Sure thing." And just like that her shirt was off. You watched her list the box and her muscles flex and walk out, not forgetting to provide you with a sexy smirk. "Oh good lord" you whispered. You thought no one heard you, but you where proven wrong by the sound of loud laughter filling your ears.


	4. I'm Ali.

Ash.  
\------  
The team have been staying with you for about three days now and you don't really have complaints. Yet. But it's not as bad as you thought it would be. "Hey! There you are!" One of the girls said. You've been laying around today, your off day. "Oh hi! Sorry it's my off day and I was just taking a break. Did you need anything....um what your name?!" You laugh. You don't know anyone's name. "Oh I'm Heather and this girl over here is Tobin." She smiles big. "Oh nice! So what did you need?" She looks at you with a smile. "So we were wondering if you could give us a ride on the four wheeler and we also want wood, but the the ax is heavy and we can't really use our hands correctly." She smiles with a little blush. "Yeah sounds good! Anyone else?" You ask while you grab your boots and jacket. "Oh yeah! Ali!" before you could ask who she was the hot brunette you had fallen for comes thru the door. "Oh hey! There you are! I'm Ali." She says with a low tone. Like she's suddenly shy. You shake her hand softly and let you fingers slide against hers before dropping her hand. "Nice to meet you Ali, I'm Ashlyn."


End file.
